Memories
by Wootmeister
Summary: Teyla looks back over some moments of their relationship. Sam/Teyla


Teyla/Sam fic set after the end of the series. This sort of follows on from the Legacy book series but if you haven't read that it doesn't matter :) feedback much appreciated, i dont own Stargate or Atlantis (unfortunately)

* * *

Teyla relaxed on the balcony outside her set of rooms, watching the aurora flicker and shine in the sky. Really, being closer to the pole on this planet had its advantages, even if she did have to wear a jacket sometimes. She breathed slowly and deeply, enjoying this time to herself, the peace, the chance to allow her mind to wander.

The year after Atlantis had landed on Earth had been a busy one. It had started with the fight with the IOA to allow the City to return to the Pegasus galaxy, and had ended with the agreement with Todd and his wraith, the work on the retrovirus that would allow humans to be fed upon by wraith but not suffer long term ill-effects. Although ended was perhaps not the best way to put it – the work was ongoing, Jennifer spending much time off-world working with civilisations to help them understand what the retrovirus offered. Teyla herself joined many of those missions.

With the threat of the wraith reducing as the treatment work progressed and Todd's influence increased, the Atlantis expedition became more research focused, growing into what Elizabeth had once believed it could be. Sam and Rodney developed naquada generators that were far more efficient, Rodney smug and bursting to share the improvements it made when they shared the idea, Sam grinning with oil smudged on one cheek. The George Hammond spent more time in the Pegasus galaxy, occasionally returning to the Milky Way but acting mainly as the Atlantis research ship. Daniel Jackson moved (finally) to the city, and no one was surprised when Vala Mal Doran and Cam Mitchell followed. SG-1's "retirement" as John frequently called it in Cam's hearing mostly involved Cam trying to keep Daniel and Vala out of trouble and failing, and Sam working with Daniel on translations for various items of technology in her spare time (and then working with Rodney on the tech whenever she could). Woolsey remained in command of the City, and the population became more permanent, more varied – if still relatively small. It was accepted that relationships would form, families would come together, and the City began to feel more like a balanced community and less like a military base.

Teyla began her stretching routine on the balcony, enjoying the feel of the slight breeze on her bare arms. Often she kept her mind focused on her breathing whilst moving through the postures, but tonight she wasn't in the mood for discipline and let her mind range back through memories as it wished. Each smooth movement into next position allowed another memory to surface, and her lips quirked into a half smile as her mind made it quite clear where it wished to range.

...

She remembered the first time she had sparred with Sam, during her time as the leader of Atlantis. Ronon had been sure she would win, John less so. Sam had moved like a wildcat, balance and grace and strength. Her style was interesting, in some ways similar to Johns but with other influences that made her a challenge to read. And a challenge it was – she remembered Sam's grin, the burn of her muscles, having finally found an equal.

...

She remembered her reunion with Sam when Atlantis had landed on Earth. The Colonel had shown up in a boatload of officials and suits, her energy and poise making her stand out from the crowd even in her SGC BDUs, greeting people she knew from her time in the City with restrained enthusiasm. Teyla had waited to one side, unsure what to expect. Sam had searched her out when the first rush was over. She had been hesitant, but bent her head to Teyla's with the grace of practice. Teyla had lent into her strength almost unconsciously, seeking comfort following the hectic days with the superhive and arriving on earth, and had felt the tension leave her muscles as she relaxed. Their eyes had met when they looked up, saying far more than words. Sam had needed to hear the words too, at another time, not completely trusting in her gut feelings and the way they moved in harmony. What was clear to an Athosian had to be spelled out to the tau'ri woman before she could be sure it was real. Teyla remembered how odd she had found that in the beginning of her interactions with the people of earth – how they did not trust what they saw before them. Now it was merely part of who they were. Although she was glad Sam was reasonably intuitive and astute when observing people. Otherwise she might have gone insane explaining everything to her.

...

She remembered later that day, taking Sam to drink tea in her rooms and introducing her to Torren. She hadn't been sure how the colonel would handle a curious and active toddler, no matter how supportive she had been during her pregnancy. But Sam knelt on the floor next to Torren, solemnly offering him a hand to shake which he grabbed with enthusiasm and used to haul himself up. Eye to eye the two had considered each other, then the baby smiled widely and patted the woman on the hair "Gah!" Sam had grinned, then risen to greet her properly, kissing her lightly on the hair then tenderly on the mouth as Teyla firmly wrapped her arms around her waist.

...

She remembered Atlantis going back to Pegasus, the realisation that Sam, O'Neill and many others had been in on the plan to force the IOA to allow the City to leave. Sam had sent her a bright smile and a wave from the boat as she left to return to the SGC, and Teyla had tried her best to join in wholeheartedly with her peoples celebrations. If she did not quite manage only John noticed, and he said nothing whilst deflecting some of the more enthusiastic celebrants away from her to give her space.

...

She remembered the days when the Hammond would arrive at Atlantis after weeks in space. She would wait impatiently while trying to appear composed. Torren didn't have to consider appearances and would be a ball of anticipation, bouncing from room to room, from John to Rodney to the gateroom and back. People would turn a blind eye to his antics, until finally, _finally, _the Hammonds crew would disembark and enter the city. Woolsey and John would be there to welcome them without fail, and without fail Sam would be the first person in, calm and sure. She would nod and exchange pleasantries with Woolsey, grin at John and at some point her eyes would seek out Teyla. Sometimes Torren would lose patience and squirm out of her grip, barrelling down to Sam who would catch him and swing him up, holding him close and listening seriously to his chatter. She would then excuse herself and dismiss her crew who would wander off to find friends and family, or refreshment, or showers with unlimited hot water. Sam would come to Teyla and bend, Torren still in her arms, to touch foreheads, and Teyla would whisper words of greeting that were for no-one else.

...

She remembered Sam's hands moving slowly down her back in the gloom of their room, teasing at the hem of her shirt as she kissed her tenderly. Teyla was often the one who changed tenderness for passion, but Sam would rise to the challenge, eyes dark and fingers clever.

...

She remembered how different it was, the weeks Sam was on Atlantis and the weeks she was away on her ship. While perhaps not conventional, their differing schedules did allow them to maintain independence. Neither of them were cut out for a co-dependent lifestyle. Sometimes she would enjoy the time to herself, other times she would impatiently count the days until the starships return.

...

She remembered when John eventually told them about himself and Rodney. It was hard for him, telling Sam. She knew this even though she didn't entirely understand. Some earth taboos were so strongly ingrained that overcoming them took great courage. Even if they were technically not taboo any longer. Which was why she elbowed Sam in the ribs when she muttered "no shit Sherlock" after being told. John had looked a bit shocked, but Sam just smiled innocently and congratulated him and asked if he wanted a beer on the pier. Teyla had shaken her head, half amused, and the pair of them had headed out into the dusk. She was glad John had someone close who was also air force. It was a bond, she understood that from what she had seen of other military groups. Sam's acceptance of him and Rodney was as good for him as his acceptance of her and Teyla herself was for the blond colonel.

...

She remembered telling Sam that she didn't want Torren to grow up an only child. Sam's face had gone blank, eyes clouded with fear that she was leaving, that she had found a planet and a people and a man with whom she wanted to build a family. Until Teyla had pointed out bluntly that Sam had a brother, did she not? And that surely Earths culture wasn't so far behind the Athosian one that he would object to her visiting. Then Sam had turned bright red, and hurriedly explained about sperm doners and freezing samples. And then stopped talking, thunderstruck as what Teyla had said really sunk in.

...

She remembered the night she told Sam that she was pregnant. The Commander of the George Hammond, one time leader of Atlantis, member of SG-1 and frequent saviour of numerous galaxies looked stunned. And scared. And then was smiling, with tears rolling down her cheeks, holding her tightly.

...

She remembered that scene being repeated. Twice.

...

She remembered the care Sam would take when she was pregnant. Not as though she was breakable and vulnerable as John tended to, but as though she was precious. She would turn up drinks or snacks moments before Teyla stopped what she was doing to find one, and brought her laptop to their apartment to work in the evening, allowing Teyla to rest next to her without making a fuss about it.

...

She remembered the giggles that would come from the gym while Sam was supposed to be teaching Torren hand to hand defence. All too frequently those sessions would descend into tickle fights, blond colonel rolling around on the floor with the small dark haired boy laughing in delight. And they would both look up at her when she walked in with her eyebrow raised, their eyes shining and expressions innocent. Sometimes Torren would pull her down and she would sit, cross-legged on the mat while he proudly showed off his developing skills. Sometimes he would bounce up and leave with a brief hug, a whirlwind of energy. Sam would rise more slowly, run a hand through her hair and give her that smile that left her unable to do any more than shake her head in exasperation at their antics. Even if that meant she was left to install the repetitive forms and movements that formed the bedrock of Athosian fighting in their children herself.

...

She remembered the look on Sam's face when Jennifer handed her their daughter for the first time. Cara Elizabeth had huge blue eyes, a shock of dark hair and had examined her mothers' faces with a slight frown of concentration that was so familiar Teyla couldn't help but laugh. Sam had frowned in confusion, matching her daughter's expression perfectly which had only made Teyla's giggles worse.

...

She remembered Sam trying to be patient as she searched for names for their son. Lists that had been drawn up months before were discarded, ideas brought to her dismissed and at one point a sleep deprived Sam had nearly got hysterical pointing out they couldn't refer to him as squirt forever, it would give him a complex. Teyla herself felt like she had been an island of calm during this period, but looking back she ruefully admitted that she had maybe been a bit unreasonable. Rafi Jacob had eventually been named when Sam had gone to Rodney's lab and demanded that he pick a name off a shortlist Teyla had reluctantly produced. Teyla was glad he chose, once she was sure it suited her son. He had earned it, and that it was Sam who asked it of him made it even more an honour.

...

She remembered Sam herding Torren and Cara in to meet their youngest. Raff had been in her arms and Cara clinging tightly to her hand. She wasn't fond of the infirmary, and her mother being there in bed made her nervous. Sam had deposited Raff on the bed at her feet and swung Cara up to snuggle in Teyla's arms. Torren had perched on her other side, his face wreathed in a proud smile as Sam carefully handed him his new sister. She had then taken a picture that was still pinned in her quarters on the Hammond.

...

She remembered Sam's gentle but firm insistence that they named their daughter after Teyla's mother. Teyla had resisted the idea for as long as she could, fearing that to do so would be to curse her child with the wandering spirit of her mother. "She's part of you" Sam had murmured "if she was not Tegan-who-walked-through-gates then you would not be Teyla-who-walks-with-lanteans" a crooked smile had crossed her face as she looked down at the baby in her arms "besides, if this little one is an adventurer, I don't think her grandmother is going to be the only one to blame." Teyla had bowed her head, accepting the point. "Thea Tegan she is then" she said softly, brushing a finger over a soft cheek.

...

She remembered coming back two days late from a mission off-world, shoulder dislocated and with a mild concussion. Cam and Jennifer had taken the kids and Sam sat with her all night. She was there slumped in a chair when Teyla woke, mug of coffee in hand, the steam curling around her tired face. She had risen wordlessly and bent her forehead to Teyla's for a long moment before touching her earpiece. "Sheppard, she's awake". Her team had come in, and Sam had left to give them some time. Not for long though.

...

Teyla was pulled out of her reminiscence by a slight noise behind her. She straightened just as she felt warm arms encircle her.

"Hello" she said, leaning into the embrace.

"Hi" Sam murmured, warm breath caressing her ear, "Happy anniversary"

"You remembered" her smile coloured her voice.

"Of course. However I didn't factor Rodney playing with weird glowing ancient tech into my day."

"He is alright?"

Sam chuckled and Teyla turned to face her, catching the merriment in her eyes "He's fine"

Teyla ran a hand through Sam's hair and let it trail down one cheek, "So he and John are still able to have the children?"

"Uhuh"

"Good."


End file.
